


luckiest man alive

by the_stars_the_moon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: just a cute little thing, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_stars_the_moon/pseuds/the_stars_the_moon
Summary: magnus and alec wake up together( aka im new at this and i suck at summaries lol)





	luckiest man alive

Alec slowly started to gain consciousness, feeling the sunlight on his skin. He felt familiar arms around his body, and couldn’t help a content smile from slipping across his face. It was one of those rare, sweet mornings he got to spend at home, knowing that there was no urgent work that needed to be done and no emergencies to attend to so he could stay a couple extra hours in, letting Izzy take care of anything that might pop up. Carefully he detangled himself from Magnus’ embrace and turned around to face him.The other man groaned slightly, causing Alec to giggle and lean in to give him a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning.",he said softly. “Morning”,Magnus mumbled tiredly, and opened his eyes, and as always Alec’s breath hitched at the sight of the beautiful amber color that never ceased to amaze him. “Shouldn’t you be at the institute right now?” Magnus asked. “Well,I thought since I was done with most of my paperwork last night and everything seems to be under control for now, I’d stay a little bit longer, with you.” Alec replied,with a voice raspy from sleep but still playful.  
“Hmm.And what exactly do you have in mind, Mr Lightwood?” Said Magnus, a devious grin already shaping on his lips.Then he was on top of Alec,and they were kissing lightly, silent “I love you’s” hidden in every kiss, and Alec thought he really was the luckiest man alive these days.

**Author's Note:**

> ughh March 20th where are you


End file.
